Movie Date
by btamamura
Summary: As suggested, Huckleberry decides to take Desert Flower to a movie for their second date. But, the movie is a horror film, and one of them can't handle it. Inspired by the prompt 'Imagine your OTP going to watch a horror movie, but Person A gets too scared, so they sneak into the next theatre to watch a Disney Princess movie'. Huckleberry Hound x Desert Flower aka HuckleFlower.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Huckleberry Hound, Desert Flower, Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Top Cat or Quick Draw McGraw. They are the property of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera._

 **Notes:** _**Here we are, folks, my second HuckleFlower fic! This one takes place out of**_ _The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound_ _ **canon, and is instead set in more modern times. This was inspired by a prompt picked up from the Tumblr blog**_ _otpisms_ _ **. Basically, the couple in question see a horror movie, but one of them gets too scared so they see something else instead. The summary contains the full prompt.**_

 _ **The only warnings I will offer for this one concerns potential OOC moments, especially for Desert Flower. I'll explain why in the notes after the story so as not to give anything away. Also, linebreaks don't agree on my tablet, so I'll use**_ _HHDF_ _ **in their place.**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to**_ _iheartgod174_ _ **and**_ _SuperAlex64_ _ **, who are both incredible H-B fanfic writers and have helped motivate me to keep writing with their own updates. I'd also like to dedicate it to my cousin Melanie who helped motivate me to make my next story HuckleFlower.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

HHDF

Huckleberry Hound was out at lunch with four of his closest friends; Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Top Cat and Quick Draw McGraw. "So, our first date was a success." He'd just finished telling them about his week-ago first date with his new girlfriend, a coonhound named Desert Flower. "I wanna ask her out for another date tonight, but have no clue what it should be. Any suggestions, fellers?"

"How about another dinner? You did say you had a swell time, so why not have another dine?" Yogi suggested.

"We'd already decided not to do the same thing twice in a row."

"Then, how's about showin' her the nightlife? Take her to a club and dance the night away," Top Cat commented.

"She ain't none too great with those kinda surroundin's."

"I would suggest karaoke, but I fear your singin' would just drive her away."

Huckleberry shrugged his shoulders as he had a sip of his coffee. He knew what his friends thought of his singing, but never found himself feeling offended over it. He lowered the mug, returning it to the tabletop, then looked at Top Cat. "Actually, she quite likes when I sing to her."

"What a shock! I mean, no offense, but you can't carry a tune too well."

"I ain't offended, T.C., but that's just your opinion."

Snagglepuss snapped his fingers. "Heavens to brainstorms, I've got it! How about seeing a film, a movie, even! I think that would be suitable for a second date!"

Quick Draw turned to the mountain lion, a frown on his muzzle. "Now, hold on thar, Snag! I'll be the one doin' the thinnin' 'round here, and don't you forget it!" The mustang then turned to the coonhound, frown replaced with a smile. "And I thin' Snag's got somethin' thar!"

Huckleberry brightened. "Yeah, a movie sounds like a mighty fine idea! What's playin' at the moment?"

"Maybe we should ask our resident Movie Guru," Top Cat chuckled.

Snagglepuss realised all eyes were on him. "Well for starters, what genre is she into?" he asked the canine.

Huckleberry tensed. "Gosh, I dunno! She never done told me if'n she had any particulars!"

"Then, I suggest choosing from the two blockbuster films currently in theatres."

"What are they?" Yogi asked before biting into his third sandwich.

"First, the latest horror film, deemed to be the best of the decade, the century, the millennium, even! _Attack of the Clawed Crustaceon Creepers_ has a brilliant plot, was directed by someone who knew what they were doing, it has wonderful actors, even! I may not enjoy horror films very much, but that one has earned its five-star rating."

"How scary is it?" Quick Draw questioned.

"I've had nightmares for the last week since seeing it, I may never be able to look at lobsters the same way for as long as I live, and have considered going through therapy. But, it was worth it."

"Reckon she'd be able to handle that, Huck?"

"We might have to consider the second movie. I don't wanna go and traumatise her on our second date," Huckleberry responded. _I doubt I could handle it either..._

"The other movie is a semi-romantic feature that is quite popular with little girls. It's called _Lady Charming_ , though the princess in this film is far from charming in the stereotypical sense," Snagglepuss stated. "I would say more, but I'd prefer not to spoil it." He chose not to mention the nearby parents glaring at him, sending him silent warnings not to spoil the movie for their children.

"So, which one sounds best?" Yogi asked of the coonhound.

Huckleberry considered his options. _I wanna say_ _ **Lady Charmin**_ _', but it sounds like a movie better suited to kidlets. But, that horror movie has proven to be too much even for Snag, and he sees one each time it's released!_

Top Cat looked to the mountain lion. "What were ya doin' at _Lady Charmin'_ anyhow?" he asked with nothing but curiosity in his voice, though tried to disguise that with a playful smirk.

"No matter the movie, I will see it as soon as it hits the silver screen," Snagglepuss replied. "If it's made for infants, even! If I ever want to be in movies, I must know what I need to prepare myself for."

"Makes sense."

Huckleberry slowly came out of his thoughts. "Maybe I oughtta get tickets for both, just to be on the safe side. But, what about the other five movies just released?"

Snagglepuss frowned and did a thumbs-down gesture. "Heavens to mediocre, no! They are not worth it! They're better suited for straight-to-television releases, at least you wouldn't have to waste a penny on them! The kindest of critics gave them a one-star rating, even! And she was just doing that to be generous! The directors didn't understand what was necessary, the plots sounded like poorly written fanfiction and the actors either had no understanding of their roles, or they just didn't care. Trust me, Huck, they're _not_ worth it."

Quick Draw grimaced. "Looks like it's either the scary film or the kiddy film."

HHDF

Huckleberry arrived home following his jovial lunch with his friends and made his way to the phone. He picked up the receiver and dialled the number of his girlfriend's house.

"Hello, this is Desert Flower."

"Howdy, Desert Flower."

"Huckleberry! How lovely to hear from you!"

"Shuckens, ya can just call me _Huck_. How is every little thing?"

"It's alright, but it's been too quiet lately. I was thinking of going out before the boredom kills me."

"Funny you should say that. I was wonderin' if'n you'd like to see a movie with me tonight. Would ya?"

"As in...a second date? I'd love to!"

"Wonderful! My friend suggested a couple we should go see. What time would be best for ya?"

"Would six-thirty be alright?"

"Sure thing! Do ya want to have dinner before goin' out, or should we oughtta grab a bite on the way?"

"I still have leftovers from last night, so I'll have those before going out."

"Alrighty! Then, I shall pick ya up at around about six-thirty and we'll see the movie. By the way, what type of movie is your fave?"

"Well, I'm quite partial to horror."

He gulped. "Oh, I see. Well, one of the movies Snag suggested is horror."

"Do you mean _Attack of the Clawed Crustaceon Creepers_? It's finally out?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard that film is so scary the head chef of a seafood restaurant had to leave his job after seeing it. Are you alright with scary movies?"

"S-sure." He cleared his throat, hoping to disguise his fearful stutter. "Sorry, had to clear my throat."

"Then, would it be alright if we saw that?"

"Sure thing." _I'm in trouble..._

"Thank you so much, Huck!"

"It's quite alright. So, I'll see ya at six-thirty tonight."

"It's a date. See you then."

"Okay. I love ya."

"I love you too. Bye!"

"Bye!" He waited until she had hung up before placing the receiver in the cradle. He then turned to the reader. "To be honest, I was hopin' she'd say she wanted to see _Lady Charmin'_. I'm doomed..."

HHDF

Time flew by, and a nervous Huckleberry Hound was in his car, driving to his girlfriend's house. He patted his jacket pocket while waiting for the red light to change to green. "I still bought tickets to both, just in case that movie gets too scary even for her." Of course, he knew the real reason he bought the extras was because he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to handle it. He spotted her house and pulled up at the kerb. He checked his watch and saw he was right on time. The canine unfastened his safety belt, opened the door, stepped out of the car, closed the door and made his way to her front door. He straightened his jacket, adjusted his favourite red bowtie, then pressed the doorbell.

The door opened, and there stood a yellow-pelted coonhound in a purple dress. Around her head was a blue and green headband accented with a white flower. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend standing there. "Good evening, Huck!"

"A good evening to you too," he greeted warmly.

"I'll just grab my bag and keys, and then I'll be ready to go. Excuse me a second, please." She stepped away from the door for a couple of seconds, then returned with a white handbag in her paws. She stepped out of the house, closed the door and used one of her keys to lock it. "I'm ready."

Huckleberry bowed and offered his arm. "Shall I escort you to the car, fair lady?"

She giggled and accepted the offer, linking her arm in his as they promenaded down the path and reached the vehicle. She was surprised to see him hold the door open for her while bowing again, but giggled upon realising he was not only being polite, he was trying to amuse her. She entered the car, complimenting his behaviour. She fastened her seatbelt as he entered the vehicle.

He fastened his seatbelt, turned on the ignition and drove off. "I gotta say, I didn't picture you for a horror fan."

"I've surprised many with that. I've had a fascination with that genre since I was a little girl, it all started with ghost stories shared at camp. My father didn't exactly approve. My mother was more understanding and helped Father see it made me happy. I've found the more frightening it is, the more enjoyable."

"Sounds like what we're about to see is right up your alley then."

"How about you, Huck? What do you think about horror films?"

"I guess it all depends on the content. When we were in high school, my pals and I watched them for Halloween, seein' as we was too old to go trick-or-treatin'. Snag would show a lot of second-rate films for us to make fun of, then he'd bring out the more horrifying and gruesome. None of us would sleep that night."

"Do you mean you can't handle horror films that much?"

"Monster movies and such are fine. But the ones with folks gettin' killed are too much. I reckon it's cause-a the deaths that make 'em unbearable-like."

"I agree with you on that. Some movies depend too much on death and gore these days, just to try to make it horrifying."

"There have been other movies I couldn't handle, even without those factors. I don't know much 'bout what we're seein' other than it even affected Snag rather badly."

"If it's too much to handle, we can see something else."

"Nah, it's alright. I know you're right eager-like to see it, so I'll endure it for your sake."

"That's very sweet of you. But, please do let me know if it's too much, and we can leave."

"Alrighty, I will." _But, I'd hate to spoil her evenin'...I'll just keep it to myself._

HHDF

Because Huckleberry had pre-purchased the tickets for both movies, all they had to do was get some snacks, have their tickets checked, find the theatre and find some ideal seats. There weren't many people there, so finding a seat was of little issue at all. They'd arrived in time to see some previews and were both feeling butterflies in their stomaches; Desert Flower was getting more excited about seeing the movie while Huckleberry was just hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself by running out of the theatre.

HHDF

The movie was only a quarter of the way through, and things were already intense. Huckleberry's eyes were wide as he stared at the screen, already regretting his agreement to watch the movie.

Desert Flower cast her gaze to him, noticing he was already tense. She reached her paw to his and clasped it, only for him to let out a yelp. "We can go if you want," she whispered.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine," he responded in a hushed tone. "How much worse can it get?"

HHDF

He found out the answer as the movie reached halfway. He sat with his paws over his eyes, shaking as if he was in sub-zero temperatures. _Make it stop! Please, make it stop! I can't take it!_

Desert Flower heard his frightened whimpers and decided enough was enough. "Come on, Huck," she whispered in a gentle, soothing tone as she helped him stand and escorted him out of the theatre. She pulled him into an embrace. "It's alright, we're out of there now."

"I'm sorry." He returned the embrace, albeit tighter. "I know ya wanted to see it..."

"I can do that another time. I'd much rather you not be traumatised."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, don't be. There's no need to apologise. How about we go back to my place and relax?"

"Actually..." He pulled back from the embrace, reached into his jacket pocket and brought out the four ticket stubs. "There's another movie that's about to start, and I bought tickets for it just in case. How about we see that? It's one that's popular with li'l girl-type kidlets, so it might not be that great, but..."

She smiled and nodded. "Let's go then."

HHDF

One hour and a half later, they emerged from the theatre, both smiling widely. _Lady Charming_ proved to be very funny and highly enjoyable, even for those outside the targetted demographic. "We should've seen that to start with," Desert Flower commented. "I could've seen the other movie another day. What mattered most to me was having a good time with you."

"Yeah, you're right, Desert Flower."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek as they made their way out of the building. "You look much better now too."

"I do?"

"You do. You're more relaxed now. Before, even your fur was pale. You looked like you were about ready to faint."

"I really looked that bad, huh?" He reached his free paw to the back of his neck and rubbed it while grinning in an embarrassed manner.

"But, I still had a wonderful time with you this evening. Thank you for such a fun date, Huck."

He smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could give ya one."

HHDF

Huckleberry escorted her to the door and waited for her to unlock it. "Thanks for comin' out with me tonight, Desert Flower."

"Thank you for such a wonderful date." She looked into his eyes with a tender smile.

He too shared the eye contact, smiling gently. He held her paws in his. "Um, would it be alright if'n I kissed you?"

She responded by leaning in and pressing her lips to his. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before she pulled back. "Goodnight, Huck. I love you."

"Goodnight, Desert Flower. I love you too." He watched her enter her house and close the door before making his way back to his car.

HHDF

One week later, he was out at lunch with Snagglepuss and Top Cat. He wanted to wait until they'd finished ordering their meals before saying what his second date was like, but it seemed the other two had other ideas.

"So, details! How'd it go?" Top Cat asked.

"Turns out she's real keen on horror movies. So, we went to see _Attack of the Clawed Crustaceon Creepers_. But, when she saw I couldn't handle it, I lasted until halfway, we decided to see _Lady Charmin'_ instead. It was actually real good!" He turned to Snagglepuss. "I gotta thank ya for the suggestions, our date was a success, so thanks, Snag!"

"It was a pleasure. I'm glad you both had such a lovely time. How have you been sleeping?" Snagglepuss queried.

"I had two nightmares the first night, but seein' as I had other stuff on my mind and didn't see the whole thing, I've actually slept rather well."

"In that case, you won't be needing my recommendation of a good therapist."

HHDF

 **After-notes:** _**Alrighty, that's the end of this story! Now for some explanations. The prompt had said that the couple would sneak into the other movie. But, I don't think Huck, nor Desert Flower, would be able to do something like that without it weighing heavily on their consciences. Snagglepuss being a movie-buff is inspired by his teen version in**_ _Yo Yogi!_ _ **, one of his favourite things to do is go to see a movie**_.

 _ **Finally, the explanation about Desert Flower liking horror movies. It does seem unlikely for her to enjoy them, right? But, thanks to watching**_ _Arthur_ _ **a lot lately, I was reminded the timid Fern was also into horror, her dream bedroom was like something out of a vampire movie. That quiet girl made me think**_ _it's always the ones you least suspect to be into that sort of stuff_ _ **, and that's why I wrote Desert Flower being into horror films. Plus, I didn't want it to seem stereotypical of the female half being the one to be terrified of a scary movie. The movie is described as terrifying beyond belief because Huck would take things in stride, even horror movies...but what if it was beyond the norm? Even he, laidback as he is, would have trouble keeping his cool.**_

 _ **So, those are my explanations. Thanks for reading. You don't have to leave a review if you don't want to, but if you do decide to comment on this, please don't flame it. Constructive criticism is fine though.**_

 _ **Thanks again! See you next time!**_


End file.
